1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotating turbulent flow display devices and in particular to a display device which continuously rotates at a predetermined rate.
2. Description of the Art
Display devices which exhibit visible turbulent flow patterns in response to movement are known. An example is the so-called oscillating wave cell. That type of display device includes a transparent chamber mounted on a base. Typically the chamber includes one or two immiscible liquids which when oscillated within the chamber create a visible flow pattern. The liquid-filled chamber is oscillated back and forth by a drive mechanism mounted within the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,821 discloses another display device in which two immiscible liquids are disposed within a transparent chamber. A motor containing two rotatable output shafts is mounted in a separate chamber below the liquid filled chamber. A horn-shaped diaphragm having magnets at lower, outer end portions is mounted within the liquid chamber. Rotation of the motor output shafts causes magnets mounted on the motor output shafts to alternately attract and repulse the magnets on the diaphragm thereby causing the diaphragm to reciprocal up and down about a central fixed post. This reciprocal movement of the diaphragm creates waves in the liquids in the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,604 discloses a cyclonic liquid display ornament in which two or more liquids having different specific gravities are disposed in a first chamber. A centrifugal impeller is mounted at the bottom portion of the first chamber and interacts with a magnetic element mounted on the output shaft of the motor disposed in a separate chamber immediately below the first chamber. Rotation of the motor output shaft causes corresponding rotation of the impeller which creates a vortex within the liquid of lesser specific gravity to create a cyclone within the first chamber.
While the above-described prior art display devices provide interesting and pleasing visible patterns within the liquid, it is desirable to provide a display device which continuously rotates within a base a predetermined rate selected to simulate the movement of time. Thus, contrary from the prior art liquid display devices described above, it is desirable not only to provide a display device including an inner chamber filled with a substance capable of creating a disorderly visible flow pattern when rotated, but to rotate the outer surface of the cell in an orderly continuous manner to simulate the passage of time. To further reinforce the association between the movement of the display cell and the passage of time, it is also desirable to provide a timepiece on this display device.
The present invention is a rotating turbulent flow display device which includes a transparent display cell having an outer surface and an inner chamber. The display cell is received in a base unit which has a complimentary aperture designed to receive the outer surface of the display cell and to permit rotation of the display cell therein. Rotation of the display cell is achieved by means of a motor mounted within the base unit. The motor includes a rotatable member, such as a wheel, operably engaged to the outer surface of the display cell to continuously rotate the display cell. The rotational output of the motor requires no manual adjustment or input to continue the display generation and can be preset to visually represent the passage of time. It may be preset to rotate at any given rate, but, to simulate the passage of time while providing sufficient rotation to insure flow of the display cell contents, for example, the rotational rate of the cell can be one revolution per minute.
To enhance the visual representation of time passage, the contents of the display cell can be varied. For example, substances within the inner chamber of the display cell may include a combination of fluid or solid particles which are capable of creating a pleasing visible flow pattern in response to the rotational movement of the display cell. These substances would include, but are not limited to, fluid capable of generating distinguishable patterns during flow such as liquid soap sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cSOFT SOAPxe2x80x9d which includes glycol stearate which provides pearlescence characteristics, 45 drops of Winsor Newton Royal Blue water color, a plurality of particles, such as plastic beads, sand, or a plurality of light sensitive particles. The tumbling, turbulent flow of substances within the display cell creates a visual representation of the xe2x80x9cflowxe2x80x9d of time.
A variety of flow patterns can be achieved by mounting a rigid member in the inner chamber of the display cell which is adapted to displace the contents of the inner chamber as the cell rotates. Depending on the direction and rate at which the display cell rotates, the rigid member within the inner chamber can simulate the hand of a clock. For example, if the motor rotates the display cell at one revolution per minute in a clockwise direction, the rigid member simulates a second hand on a clock. The rigid member may be of any shape, but is preferably saw-tooth shaped to maximize displacement of contents in the inner chamber of the display cell. The rigid member may also be shaped so as to create a subchamber within the inner chamber of the display cell. In such an embodiment, the rigid member has an outer peripheral edge mounted to an inner surface of the display cell and an inner peripheral edge which is formed to create a subchamber within the display cell. The subchamber, then, may be filled with a liquid or solid substance or combination of the two. Alternatively, the rigid member may also be transparent.
The representation of time passage is further enhanced by mounting a timepiece on the base unit. The output of the timepiece may, in an alternative embodiment, provide an input to the motor so that the position of the rigid member may be representative of a unit of time. For example, if the timepiece read 12:00, the rigid member would be positioned to indicate the xe2x80x9c12xe2x80x9d position on a traditional analog clock. Alternatively, the speed and direction of the motor could be preset to rotate independently of the timepiece, nevertheless correlating to the time shown.
The display device may provide further visual stimulation by including ultraviolet light sensitive substances within the inner chamber of the display cell. Thus, under low room light or no light at all, stimulated UV sensitive particles will create a variety of pleasing flow patterns upon rotation. The base unit itself may incorporate at least one, preferably two light source(s) such as an LED source, a UV source, etc. In one embodiment, the light source would be positioned so that the light output would illuminate the display cell contents. The light source power supply is further positioned in the base unit and operably connected to the light source.
As an alternative, an ultraviolet lamp may be mounted in the base unit to shine upon the contents of the cell. In such an embodiment, the display cell may contain a plurality of plastic particles which fluorescence under UV light. The UV sensitive particles may also be combined with non-UV sensitive particles resulting in another flow pattern of substances within the display cell. Of course when selecting materials for the inner chamber of the display cell, it is preferable to select those which will not damage the interior surface of the display cell during rotation. Preferably, the solid particles are made of a suitable plastic.
The outer surface of the display cell may have any suitable shape adapted to permit rotation within the base unit. It may be spherical or disc shaped, for example. In a preferred embodiment, the display cell is disc shaped and is formed by a pair of opposed planar surfaces spaced apart from one another to create the inner chamber of the cell. The planar surfaces are sealingly joined to one another forming an outer peripheral surface about the outer surface of the display cell. In this embodiment, the display cell also includes a flange having opposed ends which extend axially beyond the opposed surfaces of the display cell. The opposed ends of the flange are received in a complementary groove formed in the base unit. Specifically, the base unit includes a pair of opposed upstanding members between which the outer surface of the display cell rotates. Opposed ends of the flange are received in respective complementary grooves formed in each respective upstanding member so as to rotatably secure the display cell within the base unit. As an alternative embodiment, the flange may be formed as an integral part of the rigid member. In that embodiment, the flange would have a T-shaped cross section where the base of the T is received between the planar surfaces of the display cell and the top of the T would form the flange expanding the width of the display cell.
The display of the present invention provides a turbulent, constantly changing visual flow pattern which can be synchronized to the passage of time.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.